theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 30, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:24 Dragonian King sup peep dooq 6:16 Loving77 boop Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:26 Dragonian King hi wei- lily Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:33 Dragonian King hey jony 6:33 Flower1470 Hey Jony 6:33 Dragonian King (downsizer) up 6:34 Cfljony22 a ok shut ok good 6:34 Loving77 hi jony 6:34 Cfljony22 Hey peep 6:34 Flower1470 lol 6:34 Cfljony22 hey lily hey silly 6:34 Dragonian King jk i didnt change the emotes THIS TIME 6:35 Cfljony22 do it again ill self destruct the chat 6:35 Dragonian King OKAY let me go fix some things ;) 6:35 Cfljony22 "Jony used Self-Destruct " a not yet eh Lily u know that song that i showed u that had like 10k views and also lily remember this by any chance September 29, 2015 10:31 PM Liliana: i will! :P 6:39 Flower1470 I do now 6:40 Cfljony22 mhmm 6:52 Dragonian King sooooooooooo (downsizer) wanna do a (anton) 6:54 Cfljony22 sure Do u want me to host it or silly oh wait now im really confused i swear i read that as hungry games ok... 7:02 Loving77 lily guess what I just got 7:02 Flower1470 what 7:02 Loving77 look at the wiki 7:02 Flower1470 OOO i thought it was in october?? 7:03 Loving77 well it's october somewhere in the world right now :P 7:03 Flower1470 true congrats!! 7:03 Cfljony22 YOU WON THE LOTTERY? 7:03 Flower1470 close to it Do you know how many points you got from it? 7:05 Cfljony22 Sry i was trying out something can someone fill me in on the inside scoop plz 7:05 Flower1470 Peep edited on the Toontown Wiki for 365 days You get a special badge for it She just got it 7:07 Dragonian King ooo 7:07 Cfljony22 "slow clap" 7:07 Dragonian King congratulations both of you have no life :D (clap) 7:07 Flower1470 pretty much 7:08 Cfljony22 QUICK WHAT DOES HIPPOPOTOMOSTRESESQUPIDALIAHPHOBIA MEAN 7:08 Dragonian King it means you're afraid of long words i tihnk think* 7:08 Cfljony22 ITS SAD HOW I DIDNT USE COPY AND PASTE TO TYPE THAT 7:08 Flower1470 Peep, are you going to stop editing now, like I did? 7:08 Dragonian King either that or it doesn't mean anything and you just made up made it up* i wonder how many users across wikia have actually gotten that badge 7:08 Loving77 no, I still have plenty to edit 7:08 Flower1470 so did i :S 7:09 Dragonian King gg lily you abandoned your own wiki except it wasn't your wiki but it was 7:09 Cfljony22 http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia 7:10 Dragonian King YES I GOT IT 7:11 Flower1470 I still check the activity several times a day and clean up spam lol Firefox hates me 7:18 Cfljony22 FIREFOX SOCKS CHROME IS good framalabush lily 7:18 Dragonian King firefox rules chrome drools 7:18 Cfljony22 framalabush Firefoxs bad chromes not bad beat those bars right there 7:19 Dragonian King Firefox's good Chrome's not good 7:24 Cfljony22 Firefox drools Chrome rules 7:24 Dragonian King you just reversed my thing that doesn't count 7:26 Cfljony22 so did u 7:26 Dragonian King no i didn't 7:26 Cfljony22 oh my bad 7:26 Dragonian King i changed the word you just swapped the placement of firefox and chrome 7:26 Cfljony22 Firefox really drools Chrome really rules 7:28 Dragonian King Firefox rules Chrome also rules 7:36 Cfljony22 Thats why its doing horrible for lily 7:37 Flower1470 (no) 7:37 Cfljony22 change of subjec t Lily has yet to watch the videos tbh probably 7:42 Flower1470 yes 7:43 Cfljony22 yes what 7:45 Flower1470 i still havent watched them 7:48 Cfljony22 yup XD hey silly what do u get when u mix a joke and a rhetorical question? 8:13 Dragonian King this answer 8:24 Cfljony22 no 8:26 Dragonian King ok what 8:38 Loving77 silly guess what 8:43 Dragonian King what peeeeeeep 8:46 Loving77 your time is up I finished my book 8:46 Dragonian King dont leave me hanging ooo but it doesn't count because it's not ready for me to read yet :( and it sounds like you're going to redo the original chapters so 8:47 Loving77 I'm going to edit them not redo 8:48 Dragonian King oh same thing :P well once you have chapter 1 ready for me to reread THEN my time is up and it'll be done by then maybe 8:49 Loving77 pfft 8:49 Cfljony22 your writing a book ? 8:52 Loving77 yea 8:52 Cfljony22 whats it about 8:53 Loving77 people doing things 8:54 Cfljony22 that can mean serveral things 8:58 Dragonian King it's about a family that's split in half and they're at war with each other it's really cool you should read it if peep ever finishes editing it 9:00 Flower1470 ye im the editor :D 9:01 Dragonian King stop slacking 9:04 Cfljony22 wait like divorce split or 9:05 Flower1470 no Two extended familes 9:06 Cfljony22 oh i see litteral war or Can u put my name in the book somehow "A random good looking guy appears" " his name is Jony" something like that 9:09 Flower1470 It's a war yes No it's already be written No losers are allowed regardless 9:11 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBk6228JekI 9:12 Flower1470 http://ruinedchildhood.tumblr.com/image/130240712984 Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:17 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:17 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:19 Flower1470 Silly you have to get the log before you leave 9:19 Dragonian King ok but im not a skilled lumberjack 9:19 Cfljony22 log is a ctually a prefix for "work" "word" in greek 9:20 Flower1470 yes @Silly amateurs can do it np 9:21 Dragonian King ill try i gtg, bye guys Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015